This invention relates generally to gaging systems, and more particularly concerns a system and method for accurately measuring and recording dimensions of work members, as for example tubular members including, but not limited, to lengths, diameters, radii and angular dimensions.
There is a continuing need for system and method to accurately measure the dimensions of work parts such as thread flank angularity, flank axial positioning along thread length, thread crest and root diameters, conical shoulders, and flange dimensions. The maintenance of dimensional accuracy is particularly important in respect of a new thread known as the Blose thread, and which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,284. While thread gages are known, none of which I am aware incorporate the unusually advantageous structural combinations, modes of operation and results now afforded by the present invention.